


People Tend To Forget

by Ayup_Ayup



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayup_Ayup/pseuds/Ayup_Ayup
Summary: A poem inspired by SBI that I decided to make simply because I'm bored in class. I made it purposefully dubious as to what inspired it so if I need to I can submit it as an assignment so- yeah.I hope you enjoy it if you read it!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	People Tend To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post to AO3, so in general I'm pretty clueless. 
> 
> I have no idea how tags work so- anyone willing to comment and help, please do.

People tend to forget  
found families  
Arms gently wrapping around you like a mother bird's wings  
Vintage record players playing soft music  
The soft voice of someone who may as well be your brother  
Child-like spars between your friends  
The soft voice of a comforting friend

People tend to forget  
That the saying isn't  
"blood is thicker than water"  
But the saying is actually  
"the blood of the covenant  
Is thicker than the water of the womb"

People tend to forget  
That family doesn't always mean  
Those that you have genetic ties to  
But it can also mean  
Those you choose to bring into your heart

People tend to forget  
That those you are tied to genetically  
Can harm you, not only physically  
But mentally  
And emotionally  
And that the mindset  
That only those you are related by blood  
Are your family  
Is harmful to many more than one would think


End file.
